Pet
by Nigaki
Summary: "Myślę, że powinniśmy mieć zwierzątko."


- Myślę, że powinniśmy mieć zwierzątko.

Wszyscy siedzący przy stole spojrzeli na Castiela. To był spokojny poranek, właśnie jedli śniadanie, które zrobił dla nich Dean. Był tu Sam, Kevin, a nawet Crowley. Skuty łańcuchami i pilnowany przez cały czas, ale był. Pozwolili mu jeść ze sobą i nie trzymali już go cały czas w zamknięciu. Z każdym dniem stawał się coraz bardziej ludzki i już nie chciał ich zabić na każdym kroku. Raz nawet szczerze przeprosił Kevina za porwanie go i obcięcie palca.

- Jakie znowu zwierzątko? – zapytał Castiela Dean. Kompletnie nie spodziewał się usłyszeć czegoś takiego, zwłaszcza o ósmej rano.

- Nie wiem – odparł Castiel. – Ale w bunkrze brakuje mi już tylko zwierzątka.

- Ptaszyna chce założyć drugi Eden – stwierdził Crowley i wrócił do jedzenia. – Jak słodko.

Castiel zgromił go wzrokiem, bardziej za nazwanie go ptaszyną niż wyśmianie całego pomysłu.

- Myślę, że to dobry pomysł – wtrącił się Sam.

- Z której strony? – zapytał Dean. – Wiesz, że z naszą robotę trudno o zajmowanie się zwierzęciem.

- Teraz mamy dom – zauważył. – W bunkrze zawsze ktoś jest, zwierzak będzie miał stałą opiekę.

- Mogę się nim zajmować, kiedy będziecie na polowaniu – zaproponował Kevin. Siedział jak najdalej Crowleya. Nie obawiali się, że były król piekieł coś mu zrobi, raczej tego, że to Kevin postanowi jego zadźgać widelcem.

- Ja też – przytaknął Crowley.

- Uważaj bo damy ci do opieki żywą istotę – odparł z sarkazmem Dean.

- Ranisz moje uczucia.

- Powinniśmy mieć psa – zasugerował Sam. Ta propozycja nieszczególnie zdziwiła Deana.

- Pies byłby najlepszy – odezwał się znowu Kevin. – Moglibyśmy wziąć labradora, są bardzo łagodne.

- Pies dla wymoczków. Powinniśmy przygarnąć dobermana.

- Siedź cicho, czerwonooki.

Crowley przewrócił oczami.

- Może kot? – zaproponował Castiel.

- Jestem uczulony – przypomniał mu Dean. – Po co w ogóle ci zwierzę?

- Żeby się nim opiekować.

To wyjaśniało wszystko.

Rozmowa szybko wymknęła się spod kontroli. Kevin i Sam sprzeczali się, jakiej rasy powinien być ich przyszły pies. Rozmawiali o tym, jakby już wszystko było postanowione. Od czasu do czasu Crowley także coś wtrącił, miał zdecydowanie inne spojrzenie na psy. Sam chciał jakiegoś puchatego olbrzyma, Kevin nieco mniejszego, ale lojalnego psa, a Crowleyowi marzył się pies obronny i agresywny. Pewnie po to, by przypominał mu ogara piekielnego.

Castiel w ogóle nie udzielał się w dyskusji, siedział zamyślony, bawiąc się jedzeniem na talerzu. Zapewne miał już własne wyobrażenie o swoim zwierzaku.

Dean postanowił najpierw zjeść śniadanie, nim podejmie decyzję, choć nie wiedział, czemu to na niego spadła ta odpowiedzialność. Nie był przecież matką wszystkich tu obecnych. Najwyraźniej oni tak go odbierali. W końcu dla nich gotował, innych powodów by go tak traktować nie potrzebowali.

Przy stole było coraz głośniej, Sam i Crowley prowadzili teraz otwarta wojnę na słowa. Dean miał tego dość.

- Zamknijcie się wszyscy! – krzyknął, waląc pięścią w stół. Talerze i sztućce zadrżały pod wpływem uderzenia, oczy wszystkich skierowały się na Deana. Crowley był pierwszym, który się odezwał:

- Żyjesz w za dużym stresie, skarbie – stwierdził, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

- Zamknij się albo zaciągnę cie z powrotem do lochu.

- Perwersyjnie.

Dean odetchnął głęboko, nim znowu się odezwał.

- Nie będziemy mieli psa – postanowił. Zignorował zawiedzione wyrazy twarzy Sama i Kevina. – Mogę się zgodzić na zwierzę, ale ma być małe. – Kevin otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć. – Nawet o tym nie myśl, nie weźmiemy małego psa. Pies to za duży obowiązek, to po pierwsze.

- A po drugie? – zapytał Sam.

- Po drugie, to Cas wpadł na ten pomysł i to on wybierze. Zgodzę się na wszystko, pod warunkiem, że będzie małe.

Castiel uśmiechnął się z wyższością, Crowley znowu przewrócił oczami.

- Dziękuję, Dean – powiedział Castiel i wstał od stołu. – Pójdę wybrać nam jakieś zwierzątko. Sam, mogę pożyczyć twój laptop?

- Pewnie – zgodził się, patrząc jak Castiel wychodzi.

Dean odetchnął z ulgą.

- A teraz wracajcie do jedzenia – nakazał i wszyscy od razu go usłuchali.

Castiel bardzo długo zwlekał z wyborem zwierzaka, co wcale nie podobało się Deanowi. Nie potrafił zliczyć, ile razy słyszał, jak Sam i Kevin próbowali przekonać go do swoich propozycji. Castiel jednak pozostawał nieugięty i w końcu po dwóch tygodniach od poruszenia tematu, powiedział, że zdecydował.

- No dobra, chodźmy po naszego nowego przyjaciela – zdecydował Dean i razem z Castielem wyszli z bunkra.

Sam i Kevin co chwilę wpatrywali się w zegar i czekali, choć bardzo niecierpliwie. Crowley, jak zwykle zakuty w specjalne kajdany, też nie mógł się doczekać, a by zabić czymś czas, kręcił się po bunkrze, a przynajmniej po tych pomieszczeniach, do których miał dostęp i pozwolenie. Nikt jeszcze nie ufał mu na tyle, by wpuścić go do biblioteki.

- Jak myślisz, co to będzie? – zapytał Sama Kevin. Minęło już pół godziny, a Dean i Castiel wciąż nie wrócili.

- Nie wiem – przyznał Sam. Słyszał, jak w drugim pokoju Crowley pobrzękuje łańcuchami. – Może rybki.

- Wolałbym chomika.

- A ja psa, ale Dean nie chciał się zgodzić.

- Próbowałeś go namówić?

- Nawet kupiłem mu ciasto, choć zawsze zapominam. Nadal mówił nie.

Kolejne pół godziny później, wciąż nikt nie wrócił. Crowley dołączył do nich i teraz we trójkę czekali na Deana i Castiela.

Łącznie dwie godziny od wyjazdu, Sam zaczął się niepokoić. Rozważał już nawet zatelefonowanie do Deana, ale wtedy drzwi bunkra się otworzyły.

- Dobra, dzieciaki, wyjazd do swoich pokoi – nakazał Dean, wchodząc do środka. Nie trzymał nic w rękach, co trochę zdziwiło wszystkich.

- Gdzie Cas? – zapytał Sam.

- W samochodzie, z naszym nowym przyjacielem. Zabawia go.

Oczy Kevina i Sama zalśniły. Z niewieloma małymi zwierzętami można było się bawić, więc obaj liczyli na to, że jednak będą mieli w bunkrze psa.

- A czemu mamy sobie iść? – zapytał tym razem Kevin.

- Chcemy wam zrobić niespodziankę – odparł Dean. – A teraz jazda.

Sam złapał Crowleya za łańcuchy i razem z Kevinem zabrał ich obu do swojego pokoju, gdzie zamierzali czekać, aż Cas i Den pozwolą im przyjść. Wszyscy trzej siedzieli jak na szpilkach, mogli tylko się domyślać, co się teraz dzieje na dole.

- Cholera, Cas, łap go! – usłyszeli krzyk Deana.

- Chciał mnie ugryźć!

Po tych krzykach, Sam i Kevin byli jeszcze bardziej podekscytowani myślą o psie. Crowley wolał o tym nie myśleć, by się nie rozczarować.

Czekanie na pozwolenie na zejście na dół ciągnęło się w nieskończoność, ale w końcu Dean krzyknął, że mogą przyjść do biblioteki. Obaj z Castielem już tam na nich czekali, Castiel uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha, w przeciwieństwie do Deana, który wyglądał na nieco wściekłego.

- Gdzie on jest? – zapytał z podekscytowaniem Sam.

- Kto?

Sam przewrócił oczami, słysząc pytanie brata.

- Pies.

- Mówiłem, że nie będziemy mieli psa – przypomniał im. – Powiedziałem: obojętnie co, byle małe. Teraz trochę żałuję tego „obojętnie".

- Możecie nam w końcu pokazać? – spytał zniecierpliwiony Crowley.

Dean westchnął i razem z Castielem odsunęli się, by pokazać reszcie ich nowe zwierzątko. W terrarium na stole, siedział wielki, włochaty ptasznik.

Pomimo złego humoru, Dean nie mógł się powstrzymać i roześmiał się, widząc zaskoczone miny Sama i Kevina, a nawet Crowleya, który był w autentycznym szoku.

- Ma na imię Jeremy – powiedział Castiel i z dumą przykląkł przy terrarium, stukając w szybę palcem.

Tego nikt się nie spodziewał.

Mieszkanie z ptasznikiem nie było nawet takie złe, choć potrzeba było czasu, by każdy na swój sposób polubił pająka. Crowley zrobił to najszybciej gdy zobaczył, w jak pięknym stylu Jeremy zabija mysz. Sam przekonał się zaraz po nim, ptasznik zaczął go fascynować. Dean przyłapał go raz na przeglądaniu strony o tych pająkach.

Kevin z początku bał się nowego mieszkańca bunkra, ale zmuszony zostawać tylko z nim i Crowleyem, wolał już siedzieć w jednym pokoju z ptasznikiem niż byłym królem piekieł.

Na swój sposób nawet Dean polubił pająka. Lubił czasem na niego patrzeć, choć Jeremy siedział głównie nieruchomo i nie robił nic ciekawego. Ale z drugiej strony rybki czy chomik też mogły nudzić. Ptasznik przynajmniej fajnie wyglądał.

Castiel od początku był zakochany w Jeremym i to on głównie się nim opiekował. Traktował go jak przyjaciela, co pewnie zostało w nim po życiu jako anioł. Wszyscy byli świadkami, jak nie raz czy dwa mówił do pająka, jakby ten go rozumiał. Brał go też na ręce, a nawet kładł sobie na twarz, jakby był nieszkodliwym zwierzakiem. Dean czuł, że kiedyś jego przyjaciel straci w ten sposób oko. Pamiętał, co mówiła sprzedawczyni z czarnego rynku, na którym kupili ptasznika. Te pajęczaki miały jadowite włoski na całym ciele, których nikt nie chciałby poczuć w oku. Castiel miał to gdzieś.

I w taki oto sposób Jeremy stał się częścią i tak już przedziwnej rodziny.


End file.
